1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception device that receives transmission data continuously transmitted from an imaging device at prescribed intervals, and performs imaging processing.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-259752, filed November 13, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a case in which image data is radio transmitted as data packets, since the clocks on the transmission side and the reception side are different, overflow or underflow occurs on the reception side. To correct this, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-104701, transmission time information is created using a transmission clock, packetized with the image data, and transmitted to the network. Furthermore, on the reception side, the received packets are disassembled to extract the transmission time information and encoded data, and they are stored in a fluctuation absorption buffer, while the stored encoded data are read based on the transmission time information and a reference time, and decoded according to the reference time. Additionally, on the reception side, a relative delayed fluctuation time that the received packets have incurred is calculated based on the transmission time information and the reference time, and the reference time is adjusted according to a smoothed value of the relative delayed fluctuation time to each of the received packets.